gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War 3 Medals
These are the medals as they appear in the Stats and Awards section in Gears of War 3. General Medals Special: Note: The Seriously 3.0 medal will also unlock the Seriously 3.0 achievement. Versus Medals Vengeful Note: A nemesis is an enemy who has killed you 5 times without you killing them. Update: Title Update 2 on Nov 15th 2011 reduced the total amount required. Captor: Note: You must either shoot or melee an enemy to death while holding a captive (meatshield), bag-and-tag kills do NOT count towards medal progression. War Supporter: Note: Bronze War Supporter unlocks Golden Gear for Multiplayer. MVP: Note: To get the MVP ribbon you must to get the most points out of all the players in that match. Gold MVP unlocks Superstar Cole for Multiplayer. Field Service: Note: In order to level up the player must get experience points from Campaign or Multiplayer modes. If the player is by themselves, it is best to play in either short or moderately long KotH matches to gain quick experience. Veteran: Note: Warzone and Execution are the fastest game modes to get the medal. Silver Veteran unlocks Classic Marcus for Versus. Headshot: Note: Headshot capable weapons include: Boltok, Snub (only on downed enemies), Boomshot, Gnasher, Longshot, Torque Bow, and Hammerburst (only in Campaign and special event playlists). Heavy Weapons: Note: The heavy weapons are: OneShot, Mulcher and the Mortar. Explosives: Note: The explosives are: Frag grenades, Boomshot, Torque Bow and Digger. Finisher: Note: Curb stomping is the fastest execution and will also count towards the Old Schooler medal. Old Schooler: Note: Curb stomping is done by tapping Y on a downed enemy, instead of holding Y for an execution. Skunker: Note: Skunking is when you win a match without losing any rounds; the match must be more than one round. Leader: Note: To earn the Untouchable ribbon you need to be the leader in a Capture the Leader match and not be picked up at all during the round. Update: Title Update 2 on Nov 15th, 2011 reduced the total amount required. Abductor: Note: To capture an enemy leader, the leader must first be downed and taken as a meatshield. The captor cannot release or kill the leader until the end of the round, or until the leader is freed by their team (by killing the captor or stunning the captor with a smoke grenade). Assistant: Note: Assists are gained by damaging an enemy before - or having them spotted when - a teammate kills them. Spotter: Note: Spotting is done by clicking the LS while aiming down sights at an enemy. Spotting the same enemy repeatedly DOES count towards medal progression. Medic: Tip: Playing a private CTL match with Friendly Fire ON you can down your own leader, and revive them quickly. Note: Gold Medic unlocks the Kantus character for Multiplayer. Cover: Note: To earn the Buttoned Up ribbon you need to have spend the most time in cover out of all the players in a match. Active Reloader: Tip: Use quick, easy to reload weapons such as pistols. It does not matter if you empty the clip or shoot one bullet from the gun. Lancer: Note: ''Executing/Killing an enemy with the chainsaw counts towards medal progression.''' Hammerburst: Retro Lancer: ''Note: Executing/Killing an enemy with a Retro Charge counts towards medal progression. Rifleman: Note: Gold Rifleman unlocks the Golden Miner for Multiplayer. Gnasher Shotgun: Sawed-Off Shotgun: Note: Sawed-off kills are easiest at extremely close range, or against casual bots in a private lobby. Master-At-Arms: Note: Gold Master-At-Arms unlocks the Golden Hunter for Multiplayer. Pistols: Note: Any pistol will work, but Boltok Pistols are the best to use due to being able to kill in two shots. Headshots and executions related to the pistol will count. Pyro: Note: The fire weapons include: Scorcher, Hammer of Dawn and Incendiary grenades. '' Sapper: ''Note: To succefully sap a granade you must shoot it, throwing another grenade at it to destroy it will NOT count towards the medal progression. Best done with a second controller and all weapon spawns changed to grenades. Guardian: Note: To rescue a leader, you must either kill your leader's captor (your Leader is invulnerable to damage, so it doesn't hurt to fire away at them) or use a Smoke Grenade to stun the hostile, freeing your leader. To boost this medal connect a second controller: Change all weapon spawns to gnashers. 1 bot, friendly fire, capture time 60 seconds, bleed out time 5 seconds. The bot must be in your team so he will be the leader. Now capture him with the second controller which is also the leader. Shoot the enemy leader with the gnasher and then your own leader. Immediately stand up with the second controller and capture the leader again. Rinse and repeat. CTL: KOTH: Warzone: Execution: TDM: Wingman: Allfathers: Note: Silver Allfathers unlocks Chairman Prescott for Multiplayer. Match Winner: Hard Target: Note: To earn the Last Man Out ribbon you need to be the last survivor on your team; only achievable on Warzone, Execution and Team Deathmatch. Shock Trooper: Note: To earn the First Blood ribbon you need the first kill of the round for any mode. Battle Mistress: Note: Female characters include: Anya, Civilian Anya, Sam, Valera (DLC), or Myrrah. If playing in a CTL match, whoever plays as the Locust Leader (Myrrah) in the final round, will get a match counting for this medal. Sovereign: Special Teams: Note: Every weapon that is not among the five starting weapons count as a map-based weapon, even if you don't pick it up. Horde Medals For the Horde!: Note: Does not need to be done in 1 continuous play through. Hoarder: Note: It does not matter if you finish all 50 waves or not per go. Architect: Note: To earn the Founder ribbon you need to build a Command Post. This does not need to be the first one built on the map, but the first Command Post built is free, afterwards their price increases incrementally. Squad Leader: Note: To earn the Point Man ribbon you need to get the most points in a wave. Field Engineer: Note: This includes building, upgrading, repairing and replenishing a fortification. Big Money: Note: Onyx Medal unlocks Aaron Griffin for Versus and Horde Mode. The Onyx Medal takes approximately 1000-1100 rounds of Horde, depending on the boss in each boss round and if challenges are completely fulfilled. Loot Courtesan: Note: You receive a challenge when you complete 3 waves, except when the 4th wave is a boss wave. Beast Medals I'm A Beast!: Note: Ensure the team has done or is experienced enough to deal with the levels. Onyx Medal unlocks the Savage Theron for Multiplayer. Beastly: Motivator: Note: Kantus/Armored Kantus must be used for this. When healing, ensure you will not die since you are an easy target when healing/reviving targets. Dismantler: Note: Explosive based units such as the Ticker will destroy fortifications easily. The Berserker also works well for demolishing fortifications.The Wild Ticker is also a good choice since automated fortifications can't damage you when playing as one. Ruthless: Investor: Note: May be tricky to obtain compared to the Big Money medal. Kill and destroy anything in your path to get cash. High Roller: To earn the Ready for the Heavies ribbon you have to unlock the bottom row of locusts and play with one of them, can't be obtained solo. 1 High Earner, Not Rich Yet Campaign Medals King of COG: Number 1: Note: To earn the Number 1 medal you have to earn the most points in an Arcade chapter. Warmonger: Force Multiplier: Survivalist: Aficionado: Doorman: Note: In first mission while on the boat you pass a piano after meeting Jace. You can press X to play the piano. Tour of Duty: Note: Tour of Duty double counts with Warmonger. If you complete the campaign in Arcade on Insane, you will unlock the Onyx Tour of Duty at the same time. References Category:Gears of War 3